User talk:207.203.80.16
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hendel Mitra page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- SpartHawg948 (Talk) 13:26, March 17, 2010 Hendel Mitra Please note that there has already been a very long and drawn debate over whether or not to mention anything about Hendel Mitra's purported sexuality. It can be found at Talk:Hendel Mitra (the entire talk page is, I believe, currently dedicated to it). It's not relevant at all to the plot, it's not confirmed fact, as it is based solely on gossip, and it seems like one hell of a double standard. Why point out the one instance of someone (possibly) being homosexual, when there are dozens (if not more) of heterosexual characters whose sexual preference is left out of their articles. Why single out the one (possibly) gay individual for special scrutiny? Seems kind of messed up to me. SpartHawg948 19:22, March 17, 2010 (UTC) :Stop reverting the article, the debate is over and as SpartHawg948 has said, it is gossip, and no one else has had their sexuality questioned. The information is not relevant and the backgorund is because other characters have their background mentioned and their ancestory. Anderson is just one expample. Lancer1289 17:50, March 18, 2010 (UTC) I'll keep reverting it, sorry, but it is relevant, just because you don't like it doesn't mean it's not and it's not gossip, it's mentioned 4 times, obviously the author wanted us to know :The talk page has mentioned that it is irrelevant and a lot of others see the information as irrelevant. The sexuality is not expicitly mentioned in the book, just gossip and side talk. There is no expicit mention by the author that he is homosexual and it shouldn't be mentioned unless it says something. There are referances but no concrete proof. Unless you find it, and say where it is, i.e. what page, stop reverting the article. I have read and reread Ascension and the referances are easily passed over and seem to be just people poking fun at each other. Go to any school and you will see the same thing. Lancer1289 18:12, March 18, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. Unlike his ancestry, his sexual orientation is unknown. It's based on gossip! His ancestry, on the other hand, is a known fact. And while no other character (including characters from the same book whose sexual orientation is known, such as Sanders and Toshiwa) don't have their sexual orientation listed in their articles, they do have info about their genetic/ethnic background. So again, why single out one guy on the basis of gossip that could very well be false? We are, btw, now officially into edit war territory, as you have hit the three-revert mark, and edit warring is something that can get you banned. SpartHawg948 20:41, March 18, 2010 (UTC)